L'aube d'un nouvel Âge
by Darkening Days
Summary: Perdu, Harry est perdu. Il ne sait pas où il est ni ce qu'il y fait. OS, UR, deathfic pas de yaoi.


**Titre : **L'aube d'un nouvel Âge

**Auteur : **Darkening Days**  
Rating : **M+ (horreur)**  
Genre : **OS, UR**  
Disclaimer : **Les personnages présents dans cette fanfic appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Fanfic écrite au son de: Paradise Lost, « Faith Divides Us/Death Unite Us ».

**L'aube d'un nouvel Âge**

Se faisant entendre à coups doux et réguliers, la pluie tombait dans le parc, habité par une seule présence. Harry se tenait au centre de celui-ci, entouré par les gouttes et la brume, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Il ne se rappelait plus ce qui l'avait amené ici. Alors que ses chaussures s'imprégnaient de boue, le jeune homme regardait les environs. Une balançoire qui grinçait. Un tourniquet qui couinait. L'endroit lui était familier. Sirius. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois ici, et dans des conditions similaires. Le banc à côté duquel il avait aperçu son parrain pour la première fois l'appelait, il avait envie d'y aller. De voir. Au cas où.

Pendant qu'il se rapprochait du buisson qui était encore de l'autre côté de la route, une lueur rougeâtre, indistincte dans le brouillard, s'arrêta, puis reprit son chemin, droit en face de lui. Intrigué, le jeune sorcier força le pas. Arrivé là ou il pensait que la lumière s'était arrêtée, Harry sentit quelque chose de mou contre ses pieds, trébucha et atterrit dans une fagne épaisse. Encore au sol, il posa ses main sur la chose qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Elle était encore chaude et vêtue de tissus. Quelque chose de gluant se colla à ses mains et alors qu'il se relevait, le garçon se rendit compte que c'était Ron.

- Ron ! RON ! Réveille toi !

En l'observant de plus près, le noiraud réalisa que le t-shirt de son ami était troué, au niveau du cœur et qu'une plaie béante était visible. L'organe manquait et la blessure encore chaude produisait une légère fumée tandis que le sang commençait à former une immense tache autour du corps. Sang qui se trouvait être ce même liquide gluant dont ses mains étaient imprégnées. Ron. Mort. Non, cela n'était pas possible. Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de le faire revivre, il ne pouvait pas... Mourir. Pas lui. Et pourtant, toutes les informations qui arrivaient au cerveau d'Harry lui disaient l'inverse. Le rouquin gisait, n'avait plus de cœur. Était mort.

À quelques mètres du noiraud, la lueur rouge repassa et monta une rue adjacente. Peut-être Harry pourrait-il avoir de l'aide de cette chose étrange ? Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son ami. Pas dans cet état, pas maintenant. Coulant le long de ses doigts, le liquide vital de son ami perlait sur ses chaussures. Perlait sur le sol. L'âme d'Harry perlait aussi. La blessure provoquée par cette vision ne cessait de s'ouvrir plus largement, laissant quelque chose s'échapper de lui, de son for intérieur. Et le garçon tomba genoux contre terre, dépité.

Venant de la direction que la lumière avait prise, une voix perça l'obscurité environnante pendant que le jeune Gryffondor était perdu dans son esprit.

- Harry ! HARRY !

Elle ne devait pas être loin, au vu de la force de l'appel. Inquiet, le noiraud se releva d'un bond, oubliant soudainement la douleur qui animait ses genoux.

- HERMIONE !

- À L'AIDE, HARRY !

Coupé en deux, tel était ce qui restait du cœur du jeune homme. Hermione était dans les parages et elle saurait quoi faire pour sauver le Weasley. Ne pouvant accepter de laisser son ami à son sort, le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice prit le cadavre de son ami sur les épaules. Oui, c'était immonde, mais c'était la seule chance de Ron. La seule et l'unique et il devait la tenter. Harry parcourut, difficilement mais sûrement, la centaine de mètres qui le séparait de la voix d'Hermione. Chaque pas se révélant être plus pénible et plus long que le précédent.

Des ombres de plus en plus longues et de plus en plus imposantes tournaient autour du jeune homme conscient, mais ce dernier ne les regardait pas, il ne portait d'attention qu'au sang de son ami qui ruisselait dans son dos et aux trois silhouettes qui se découpaient dans la brume, immobiles au milieu de la rue. Reconnaissant celle de son amie, Harry se dirigea vers elle, posa le rouquin à terre et regarda la fille dans les yeux.

- Hermione, Ron, il... Il est...

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du garçon.

- Il est mort...

Tombant sur son pull, les perles de douleur brouillaient la vue du jeune homme. L'absence totale de réponse de celle qu'il pensait être son amie fit tomber d'autres perles de son âme, qui tombaient à grosses gouttes au fond de lui même. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. En temps normal, elle aussi, serait en train de se vider de toutes les larmes de son cœur et de son corps.

- HERMIONE ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE T'EN PRIE !

Rien, elle ne disait rien. Elle ne bougeait même pas. Elle se tenait raide et droite, regardant devant elle dénuée de sentiments. Impassible. Ne cillant même pas sous le regard troublé et rougissant d'Harry.

- JE CROYAIS QUE TU TENAIS À LUI !

Dans un mouvement de colère, le noiraud repoussa la jeune sorcière en arrière. Elle tomba, raide comme une planche. Se brisa en mille morceaux dans un éclat de verre brisé. Chaque partie d'elle même se répandant sur le sol comme une cascade. Chaque morceau d'elle même reflétant le peu de lumière qui régnait dans la ruelle. Le tout formant une sorte de flash. Harry se haïssait. Il l'avait tuée. Avait privé Ron de sa seule chance de survie. Restaient les deux autres silhouettes. Neville et Malefoy. Tous deux étaient immobiles. Le noiraud l'était tout autant, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait tué Hermione. Et son lui intérieur s'effondrait comme son amie venait de s'effondrer. En plein de petites pièces impossibles à recoller les unes aux autres.

Figé dans le même sort que son amie, le sourire malfaisant et dédaigneux du blond le dégouta. De rage, Harry le poussa et contempla ce garçon qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur s'éparpiller sur le sol, ses restes se mélangeant avec ceux de son amie. Peut-être Harry espérait-il que ce faisant, il se reconstruirait mieux... En expulsant toute cette haine, toute cette colère. Toute cette rage. Restait Neville. Le pauvre Londubat. Lui aussi enfermé dans cette horreur.

Que faire ? Attendre ? Rester dans cet endroit ? Abandonner ce qui restait de sa vie ? Harry ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Les ombres qui tournaient autour de l'endroit disparurent peu à peu. Le jeune homme qui ne leur avait jusque là pas porté d'attention, les remarqua alors qu'elles étaient évanescentes. Ce n'étaient ni des mangemorts ni des détraqueurs. Rien de connu. Et au fond, il s'en fichait, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus aucune importance. Mais elles ne répondaient pas non plus à sa question.

Que faire ? Qui appeler ?

Sa cicatrice répondit pour lui. Alors qu'il tournait son regard vers son ami rouquin, il se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu, qu'à sa place se tenait une grande forme noire, dont les yeux rouges et allongés le fixaient. Un nuage de fumée noire l'entourait, la floutait. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment présente.

Des milliards de flèches transperçaient l'éclair du sorcier qui semblait se fendre en deux. Le noiraud n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu oublier son ennemi mortel ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à lui tout de suite ? Sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il la sorte. Ses mains souillés parcoururent le long de sa ceinture.

- Est-ce cela que tu cherches, Harry ?

Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, le mage noir tenait au creux de sa paume l'objet des convoitises du jeune sorcier.

- Comment... Comment avez-vous...

Harry vacillait.

Sa tête se scindait.

- Harry, Harry... J'ai réuni toutes les pièces du puzzle avant toi. Ta baguette ne te sera désormais d'aucune utilité.

Alors que le sorcier faisait apparaitre des flammes noires au bout de ses doigts, la baguette magique du plus jeune fut consumée par le feu, ne laissant derrière elle que des cendres, qui s'en allèrent rejoindre Malefoy et Hermione. Le mage rit, de son rire froid et pénétrant.

- Harry, enfin, tu vas finir comme tes amis. Comme cela.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, le mage renversa Neville d'un coup de baguette. Pour la troisième fois, une pluie d'éclats se forma. Le pauvre Londubat tomba au sol, se disloquant comme la pluie sur la terre. Rendu à la poussière.

- Vois quelle est la portée de tes actes envers moi. Regarde cette poussière, Harry. Et vois, vois ce que tu es sur mon chemin. Cette poussière, je l'écrase, chaque jour à chaque instant. Tu n'es plus rien, Harry. Plus... RIEN !

Congelant l'atmosphère, la voix du sorcier noir fanait l'âme desséchée du noiraud. Mais ce dernier savait que l'autre avait tort. Qu'il avait beau dire que lui, Harry Potter, n'était que de la poussière sur son chemin, le noiraud savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Que lui, Harry, objet de la prophétie, était ce petit caillou dans la sandale, celui qui était certes insignifiant pour quelques mètres mais le pire des fléaux sur de longues distances.

- Harry, tu es le témoin du début d'une nouvelle ère ! D'un nouvel age !

Alors que ces mots sortaient lentement de sa bouche, qu'il pointait l'Elder Wand dans la direction du jeune sorcier, celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom regarda une dernière fois son erreur de calcul dans les yeux. Comprenant ce qui allait arriver, Harry arrêta de bouger, de respirer, de paniquer. Ses jambes lui disaient de courir mais son esprit avait déjà rejoint celui de Ron, d'Hermione et de Neville. Sa vie s'arrêtait, comme elle avait commencé. Dans une lueur verte. Sa cicatrice se referma. La douleur disparut.

Plus rien n'était.

N'est.

Et ne sera.

Harry se voyait. Il se sentait se décoller de lui-même. Tandis que la Mort l'avait fait sien, que Voldemort venait de gagner une bataille, il comprenait. Trop tard, mais il comprenait. Alors qu'il s'était fait tuer dans cette rue, à côté de ses amis morts, là où il avait rencontré Sirius, il se voyait dans une tente. Hermione fouillant dans un sac et Ron ronflant bruyamment.

L'occlumentie.

Le mage noir avait trouvé un moyen de tuer Harry sans se confronter physiquement à lui.

Et il avait réussi.

**Fin**

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire que vous avez (pas) aimé !

Pour la petite histoire... Cette fic est l'adaptation d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait récemment. Voila, si vous vous posiez la question, vous savez d'où me sont sorties toutes ces idées bizarres !


End file.
